one_minute_meleefandomcom-20200213-history
Gwangi vs Discord
Description 2 Fighters! No research! 60 Seconds! MELEE!!!! Who would win between the part dinosaur, part dragon and part allosaurus and the Spirit of Chaos? Find out in 60 quick seconds! Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! MELEE Discord "Ah, what a beautiful day for chaos." Discord sat upon a stool floating through the air, the draconequus wearing his usual shades as cotton candy clouds rained pies and chocolate milk around him. The ground was oreo bits, and the trees were rubber. Discord had chosen a forested area to begin his own little chaos, and wouldn't mind a little challenge every now and then. His wish would be granted. "YOU!" Discord cracked an eyelid as Gwangi walked towards him. Discord: "Yes, you! You are dead!!!" Discord: "Aw, this again, Gwangi? You clearly can't learn if this is want you want." Discord: "I don't care, so come at me, bro!!" Discord: "Very well." Discord flung the stool he was sitting on at Gwangi, sending him flipping away. Gwangi pulled out a mingun and fired at Discord, but all he got were loud dings as the rounds bounced off the draconequus. Discord casually caught a nearby pie and flung it at Gwangi, the pastry exploding against Gwangi and sending him flying into a rubber tree, bouncing back at Discord. The allosaur took advantage of this as he clotheslined Discord with his right arm, but this seemed to accomplish nothing. Discord: "Is that really all you have? Because I think so." Discord: "Why you little-" Gwangi grabbed Discord by the throat and started strangling him, but this brought no reaction aside from a mere friendly smile from Discord as the draconequus raised his eagle claws and fired bolts of chaotic energy, the bolts ripping right through Gwangi's snout and splattering blue blood across the oreo ground. Gwangi snarled, before biting Discord's neck and tossed him away. Discord just levitated back towards Gwangi as a boxing ring appeared around the two. Discord: "C'mon, my boy! Show me what you've got!" Gwangi let out a mighty bellow as he charged at Discord, firing away with AK-47s. Discord side-stepped the carnosaur before slicing Gwangi's side with a lightsaber. Gwangi backhanded Discord, grabbed him by his neck, and chokeslammed the chimera into the floor. Discord then teleported beside Gwangi and casually placed an arm on Gwangi's shoulder. Discord: "How brave of you to strangle a Bo-Bomb like that." Looking down, Gwangi let out a girl scream as said Bo-Bomb exploded within his claws, sending him flying across the chaotic land. Bouncing like a rubber ball, Gwangi rose to his feet in a drunken manner. Discord: "Just give me a second to catch my breath and then you'll really be in trouble." Discord: "I think not." Discord then pointed up at the sky, making Gwangi look up, only for an anivil to fall right on top of him. With a furious roar, Gwangi burst from beneath the anvil, RED Ubercharged as he glared at Gwangi. Discord: "Hit me. I dare you." Discord: "Sure." Discord shot Gwangi in the face with a shotgun, making the dinosaur tense up as his eyes rolled like a lottery machine before showing the words KO. Gwangi then collapsed to the ground, seeing little Derpys flying around him. Discord: "So what did we learn?" Discord asked in a sweet tone. Gwangi managed to raise a claw into the air. Discord: "I am STUPID!" Discord: Before the dinosaur fell limp on the ground, his eyes becoming spirals. Discord shrugged as he looked at the audience. "That's chaos for ya!" K.O. VICTORY GOES HERE OVER... DISCORD! Category:Kiryu2013 One Minute Melee Category:Kiryu2013